


Lie to Me ◦ Lashton

by animechey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: Their past is haunting them.They're not who they used to be.He's changed in more ways than one.He's struggling to understand.Lashton ◦ Mashton ◦ MukeCrossdressing!Ashton ◦ Crossdressing!Michael© Chey Eveleigh | July 2018





	1. I ◦ Old Lies, New Lives

**High** **School** **-** **Year** **8**

Ashton found himself being drawn towards feminine clothing, and felt more comfortable clad in their soft fabrics instead of your typical masculine clothing. Sure, he still loved wearing his band tanks and jeans accompanied by boots and random bracelets, but he also loved wearing short skirts and 'girly' coloured shirts accompanied with his boots.

He witnessed celebrities and people as such being harassed for coming out as trans or being into cross-dressing. The derogatory comments thrown at them buried themselves into Ashton's head, and he felt disgusted in himself for feeling what he did. At that, he found himself deteriorating mentally, which severely affected him physically - he was losing weight and becoming addicted to pain.

Michael was the only one who noticed his friends new found fascination, and his current mental state. He knew exactly what he was going through, having witnessed another friend going through a similar predicament. So, he knew that he had to be the one to say something; to let Ashton know that he was not a fuck up or a freak for feeling how he is.

He knocks on Ashton's door. "Ash? I know you're home. Can I come in?"

The door opens and reveals a tired and defeated Ashton. "What do you want, Michael?"

"We need to talk."

"Whatever."

Ashton walks back to his room and Michael follows, closing both front doors behind him. Hesitantly stepping into his best friends' messy room, the green eyed boy's stomach drops at the destruction of the once spotless room. His eyes flicker over the room until they land on Ashton's prone form on the bed. Michael walks in and sits on the edge of the bed, his hand instantly landing on Ashton's back in comfort.

Ashton looks up at his best friend with tear filled hazel eyes. "What do you want to talk about, Mikey?"

Michael smiles. "I want to tell you that you're not a freak."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you remember Christina?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Him. His name is Christian. He came out as trans to his family last year."

Ashton sits up, eyes trained on Michael. "She -  _he_ was accepted?"

Michael smiles encouragingly. "Yeah he was, and now he's happy. He's no longer forced to be someone he's not."

"I don't know what I am, Mikey."

"What do you feel like?"

"I feel like a boy, but I..."

"It's alright. You can tell me."

"I guess I just really like dressing like a girl. It makes me feel happy."

"That's fine. Alright? There's nothing wrong with that."

Ashton's eyes brighten at the words. "Really?"

Michael grins. "Yeah. Do you want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I sometimes like to dress up a little girly as well."

"Really?"

"Of course. Seeing Christian transition made me curious, so I tried it out. Very comfortable."

**◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦**

**Hey,** **guys** **.**

**So** **this** **Lashton/Mashton/Muke** **story** **is** **going** **to** **have** **the** **boys** **being** **a** **bit** **OC** **to** **work** **with** **this** **story** **.**

**Hope** **y'all** **don't** **mind** **.**

**-** **Chey** **xo**


	2. II ◦ Ready for the Night

**High** **School** **-** **Year** **10**

Ashton stares into the mirror and smiles softly at his appearance. The short, black flared skirt sits just above his hips, and the light, galaxy shirt hovers just below the elastic waistband of the skirt. His pair of combat boots complete the look, along with his longish hair making him smile further at his feminine appearance.

"Ash?" Michael calls, footsteps heading towards Ashton's room. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, Mikey," Ashton replies, fiddling with his clothes. "You can come in."

Michael opens the door and walks in without hesitating, closing the door behind him and looking over to Ashton. His green eyes brighten in delight and a soft smile graces his face at the sight of his content best friend. Michael drops his bag filled with his own feminine clothes onto the ground and walks over to Ashton, eyes scanning over him in appreciation. Ashton flushes under the scrutiny, but he can't help the giddy feeling that washes over him at the acceptance.

"Do I look alright?" Ashton asks hesitantly.

Michael nods. "You look more than alright - you look fucking  _beautiful_ , Ash."

Ashton flushes at the compliment.

"Now, you tell me how I look when I'm done. Then we'll head out. Alright?"

"Alright."

Michael grins and picks up his bag, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. As Ashton stares into the mirror, his mind registering shuffling sounds coming from the bathroom that signify that Michael is getting changed. His mind flickers with outfit possibilities for the currently lilac haired boy, and Ashton finds a smile growing on his face at the thoughts.

A few minutes later, Michael walks out of the bathroom and kicks his bag under Ashton's bed. The older boy looks over at his friend and feels shock ripple through his body, eyes widening and lips parting at the sight of his best friend. The younger boy flushes at Ashton's staring and tugs at the sleeve of his clothing, swallowing lightly. As many times as Ashton as seen Michael wearing feminine clothing, he can't help the shock that fills him every single time.

The lilac haired boy is wearing a short white skirt similar to Ashton's, a black 'Nirvana' t-shirt that stops at the waist band of the skirt, and a pair of brand new black converse. His lilac hair is longer than usual, and that makes Ashton wonder whether he has hair extensions in to make him look more feminine than before, but the thoughts in his mind are muddled and he can barely focus because of how beautiful his best friend looks.

Michael fidgets under Ashton's gaze. "So? How do I look?"

Ashton licks his dry lips and clears his throat. "You look so fucking beautiful, Mikey."

"Do I really?"

"If you don't believe me, come take a look for yourself."

Michael hesitantly walks over to where Ashton is still standing in front of the mirror. Letting out a shaky breath, the green eyed boy looks into the full length mirror, but not until after a nudge from his best friend. Ashton watches with a smile as Michael's eyes widen in disbelief and his hands gently run over his body, fully taking everything in. Ashton looks in the mirror and smiles at the sight of the two boys dressed in feminine clothing, smiles on their faces.

"Can we take a photo?" Michael asks cautiously. "I mean, it's not every day we look this good."

Ashton nods. "Of course, Mike."

Michael pulls out his iPhone and quickly takes a photo or two of the two teens, both pulling funny faces for one and being utter sex appeal in the second. He sends them to Ashton and watches as he sets the silly one as his lock screen. Michael smiles and sets the second one as his, earning a smile from Ashton.

Stuffing their phones away, the two beautiful boys head out into the dark to have the night of their lives.


	3. III ◦ Beginning of Beauty

**High** **School** **-** **Year** **10**

The one sixteen-year-old and one seventeen-year-old head to the bar they discovered the previous year, and had been to so many times that they no longer had to show identification to get in. Ashton and Michael walk up to the bouncer and grin at him, the middle-aged man smiles at the two, opening the door for them and ushering them inside. The smell of alcohol and sweat hit the boys instantly, and Ashton relishes in it as Michael scrunches his nose lightly.

"What do you feel like, Mikey?" Ashton whispers in the younger boy's ear.

"The usual," Michael replies, green eyes flickering over the crowd.

"Four cruisers coming up. Go get us a seat?"

"I'll be in our usual spot."

While Ashton saunters off to the bar and ignores the stares he is getting, Michael makes his way over to the seats in the back of the room, shifting uncomfortably under the stares he is receiving. Once he sits down, a dark haired man is instantly hovering over him, lust burning deep in his eyes. The smaller male shrinks under the burning gaze and moves back in his seat, running into the wall. It sends a sting of fear shooting through him, and Michael looks up at the man with that fear burning bright in his green eyes.

"What's a beautiful thing like you doing in a filthy place like this?" the man asks with a growl resonating in his voice. "Surely you'd rather be some where else?"

Michael shivers in disgust. "I..."

"Come on, beautiful. Let's get out of here."

"No. I-"

"I suggest you remove your hands before you get hurt," Ashton snarls from behind the man.

The man turns around with a smirk, but it vanishes as he tilts his head back to look at the slightly taller male. "I..."

"Get lost, you filthy animal."

The man rushes off and Ashton drops into the seat across from Michael with a sound of disgust. Michael twitches uncomfortably and grabs a cruiser off the table, downing half of it in a few seconds. His friend watches with concern, but merely shakes his head and follows his motions, downing half of his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Ashton murmurs, anger littering his voice. "I should have been here."

Michael shakes his head. "No, it's my fault. I froze and couldn't stand up for myself."

"Damn it, Mikey. You shouldn't always have to stand up for yourself."

"Ash, I promise that it's fine. Please, don't let this ruin the night."

"Oh, it's not going to."

"What are you planning?"

"To have the best night of our lives."

"I'll drink to that."

Ashton and Michael clink their first cruisers together and skull the remainder of the fruity flavoured vodkas before placing the empty glass bottles back onto the table. The second ones follow in suit a minute later, and they begin to feel a slight buzz throughout their bodies. Grinning, Ashton pulls Michael onto the dance floor with little resistance.

The night is filled with copious amounts of alcohol, as well as a hot blond haired, blue eyed male with a lip ring. Sweat coating their bodies and pants leaving their mouths, pleasure in many forms, and loud music filling their ears lead to a night they would never forget, but also not fully remember. The feeling of skin on skin, and of pure unadulterated pleasure, is enough for the two best friends and the blond haired stranger that went home with them.

Ashton and Michael can only remember his name.

Luke.


	4. IV ◦ The Morning After

**High** **School** **-** **Year** **11**

Ashton and Michael, once again, wake up in a mess of limbs and sheets. Forcing his eyes open, Ashton looks over their naked bodies before looking over to his bedside cupboard. A piece of paper is tucked under his phone, and he knows that it wasn't there last night. Sitting up, he nudges Michael awake and picks up the neatly folded paper. Michael sits up beside him and stretches, groaning at the pull of his muscles.

"What have you got there?" Michael asks, rubbing his tired eyes. "A note? What the hell?"

Ashton shrugs and unfolds it. "It's from Luke."

"The hot blond? What does it say?"

"It's says:  _'Had fun again last night. You two are amazing. Maybe we'll do this again sometime. Luke. xx'._ "

"How many times have we fucked?"

"I don't know. I remember that one time last year when that animal tried to hit on you, and there may have been one or two more times in the six months after that."

Michael makes an agreeing noise. "How many this year?"

"Uh..." Ashton counts in his head. "Two or three. It's only July though. We still have six months left of this year, so who knows how many more times."

"I mean, I'm not against it or anything, but, it's getting old."

"Hmm?"

"He leaves before we wake up. Kinda strange, don't you think?"

"He might want to keep his identity secret. I mean, we don't even know his last name."

"Eh, true."

"He doesn't even know our last name."

"For all we know, he could be a fucking psychopath."

"There's always that possibility."

Ashton climbs off his bed and trudges to the shower, Michael right behind him. After the amount of times the two have woken up naked beside each other, having a shower together doesn't mean much. although, Ashton can't help but marvel over his best friend's pale, toned body. Similarly, Michael can't help the way his eyes flicker over his best friend's tan, toned body. While the two admire each other's bodies, they couldn't see the other as more than a friend - or the occasional fuck when they're drunk.

The shower only lasts for a few minutes before Ashton climbs out and wraps a towel around his waist, Michael following suit and turning off the water a moment later. Too tired to move from the bathroom to get clean clothes before they're dry, the two teens dry off and hang their towels up before shuffling into Ashton's room to put on some masculine clothes for school.

Grumbling at the material difference in feminine and masculine clothing, Ashton pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans and his  _Led Zeppelin_  tank top, along with his black combat boots and a black and white patterned bandana. Michael pulls on his  _The Misfits_  jumper over a  _Def Leppard_ tank top and forces his feet into a pair of worn, black converse after tugging on a pair of blue jeans. The two look at each other before bursting out into laughter at their similar fashion senses of band tanks and jeans.

Heading to the kitchen, Ashton grabs the toast from the toaster and runs out of the house, Michael grabbing an apple and two bottles of juice from the fridge before following his best friend out into reality. The two friends drive to school, bantering the whole way and barely watching the road. They argue about which radio station, and Michael ends up plugging in his iPhone and putting on  _Green Day_  to shut the both of them up. Well, until they started singing.

Minutes later, Ashton pulls into the school parking lot and the two are forced to get out of their car and enter the gates of their very own hell. Ashton swears and slings his bag over his shoulder, watching as a group of boys kick a soccer ball around in the parking lot. Michael follows his gaze and every muscle in his body goes rigid as he catches sight of one boy in particular, the dark marks hidden beneath his shirt collar coming to light every few seconds. Ashton looks over at Michael and they both swallow, disbelief shining bright in their eyes.

They know who the mystery blond is.

Luke fucking Hemmings.


	5. V ◦ Bittersweet Reunion

**High** **School** **-** **Year** **12**

For the final time of the schooling lives, Ashton and Michael got dressed up to go out. Clad in their best outfits yet, the two teen boys make their way to the bar where they always manage to run into Luke Hemmings.

Ashton climbs out of the taxi and tugs at the hem of his short, sheer shirt, feeling slightly exposed. He pushes down his acid wash skinny jeans and wiggles his toes in the knee high boots he bought that day, trying to get used to the feeling of his toes being crushed slightly. Michael steps up beside him and rolls his eyes, flicking his bright blue hair over his shoulder and fixing his own sheer top. Striding forward in calf high brown leather boots, Ashton trains his eyes on the way the light blue skinny jeans hug his best friend's muscled legs.

Following Michael, they walk into the club and order their usual as well as getting their usual seat near the back of the room. The two sit in silence, drinking their cruisers, eyes scanning over the crowded room in search of the blond that haunts their minds with his touches and voice and vibrant blue eyes. Ashton sees him first, eyes brightening slightly before darkening as he downs his second cruiser. Michael follows Ashton's motions and looks out to see Luke making his way through the crowd over to the two boys.

"How did I know I'd find you both here?" Luke asks, leaning against the metal pole in front of the table.

Ashton laughs. "We're always here, Luke."

"That you are, Ash."

Michael raises and eyebrow. "Why'd you say it like that? It's not like we don't have lives outside of clubbing."

Luke turns his burning blue gaze to michael. "I never said you didn't, Mike."

"Then what is it?"

"I want to know who you both really are. I mean, I know you're both not really chicks, and that's fine with me, but you've got me hooked. Who are you both really?"

Ashton swallows. "Look, Luke, no offence, but I'm not comfortable telling someone who I barely know who I really am."

Michael nods in agreement. "Same here. It's kinda creepy and uncomfortable, as well as unconventional."

Luke nods. "I understand, but can I at least have your last names?"

Ashton and Michael look at each other in worry.

"Shouldn't know us," Michael says, shrugging. "Not close."

Ashton bites his lip. "There's always a chance."

Luke frowns at the worried exchange. "Wait. Are you saying that I know you?"

Ashton's hazel eyes dart to Luke in something akin to fear and he swallows harshly, not particularly wanting the blond to figure out who he and Michael are. The blue haired boy mirrors Ashton and bites the inside of his cheek as he watches something dawn on the blond's face. The haunting blue eyes flicker between Ashton and Michael before widening slightly, causing the two to widen their own eyes in fear.

"I know you," Luke says, pushing off the pole. "You're both so familiar, but I can't place you."

A sigh of relief leaves Ashton, the feeling washing over him as he realises there's no way they're as see each other after this.

Michael relaxes in his seat, knowing that they shouldn't see each other after this because school is completely over.

Luke frowns at their reactions, knowing that he has seen the two males before, and very recently as well. Unlike the other two, he has a feeling that they'll meet soon after this night is over.

"Alright," Luke says, drawing hazel and green eyes. "I won't push for answers."

Ashton smiles thankfully. "Thanks."

"I want to ask you something though."

"Um, sure."

"If we see each other again after this year is over, I want you to tell me who you both are."

Michael nods as Ashton looks in his direction. "I'll agree to that, as long as we still get a fuck tonight."

Ashton snorts in amusement. "Well, you heard the man. You agree with the terms?"

Luke smiles brightly, knowing that they'll meet again. "I agree with the terms. Now, about the fuck..."


	6. VI ◦ Club Owners

**Two-** **and** **-** **a** **-** **Half** **Years** **Later**

Ashton pulls up outside the familiar club with Michael and walks in, smiling at Calum, their new security guard. The Kiwi nods in recognition but says nothing to his two bosses. The darker skinned boy knows their "secret," and they know his - he is actually a she. The red haired male and the curly brunet switch on the lights and the club turns bright enough to be daylight inside, the neon causing Ashton to smile as the memories flood back.

"I can't believe we actually bought this place, Mikey," Ashton breathes, sitting in their old seat. "I thought we were too late."

Michael smiles, sitting down as well. "We got it, Ash. We got our special spot back."

"I wonder if he still lives around here."

"Luke?"

Ashton nods.

"I'm not sure. I heard something about him being kinda famous in Sydney now and doing gigs and such to earn a living."

"Eh. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Remember what we promised though. We'll have to tell him who we are. Are you prepared for that?"

"You know what? I think I am. Now, let's get this place running again."

The red head smirks and nods in agreement. Jumping up from their chairs, the two begin to clean up the club. A thin layer of dust is easily wiped off the smooth surfaces, and the slightly dirty floor is easily cleaned with Ashton's steam mop. Within four hours, the club is cleaned, and the alcohol is due to arrive at any given moment. A minute passes, and the alcohol is delivered, Michael handing over the large amount of money for the alcohol that will keep them running smoothly for a week.

Noticing a staircase, Ashton nudges Michael. "Wanna see what's up there?"

Michael shrugs. "Why not?"

The two walk up the stairs into an apartment. Eyes wide, they take in the giant, empty space, plans running through both of their minds as to how to set up their furniture. Ashton pulls out his phone and checks the lease for the club, noticing that the apartment is included in it. Grinning, he shows it to Michael, who cheers in response.

Ashton dials his mother. "Hey, mum."

Anne smiles. "Hello, Ashton. What's going on?"

"There's an apartment above the club, and it's included in the lease."

"Oh?"

"Michael and I are going to get out of your hair as soon as we move our shit here. We promise."

"Alright. Does that mean I'll see you soon?"

"As well as the movers."

"Alright, Ashy. I'll see you soon."

"Alright. Love you, mum."

"Love you too, Ashton."

Michael turns to his best friend as soon as he hangs up. "And?"

Ashton grins. "We are moving in today."

The twenty year old calls up a moving company and they gladly take the job, saying that they barely get any work anymore. He gives them the addresses, and tells them to go to his place first, and that he and Michael will meet them there. Half an hour later, the two twenty-year-olds are there and helping to move everything into the moving truck before heading to Michael's after an hour, spending another hour there much to their annoyance.

Getting back to the club, Ashton, Michael and the moving company take everything inside and set it up - the majority of it being in the bedrooms and the bathroom. Paying the company, Ashton bids them goodbye and they leave, leaving Ashton and Michael to unpack the boxes that their mothers gave to them. Some of it goes to the laundry and some to the bathroom, but most of it stays in the kitchen.

An hour later, the two collapse onto the mat in their soon-to-be lounge room and sigh, glad that part is over. Glancing at the clock, Ashton let's out a groan.

"What's up?" Michael asks.

"We open in an hour," Ashton groans. "And we fucking stink."

"Shower?"

"Yeah. Shower."


	7. VII◦ Blond Desires

The bass from the music is thumping and a crowd of almost one hundred people are dancing on the freshly cleaned floor, sweat glistening on their scarcely clothed bodies. The neon lights almost reflect off the droplets of sweat and make the dancers appear to be covered in a multitude of glitter. Ashton and Michael, from their usual seats at the back of the club, watch with wide smiles as everyone has fun and manages to find someone to go home with that night.

"Remember when that used to be us?" Michael reminisces, having a mouthful from his cruiser. "We were wild back then."

Ashton looks over their feminine outfits and raises an eyebrow. "And we're not wild now?"

"Well, we're more mellow and mature than when we were in high school."

"Eh. I'll pay that, Mikey."

"Hello, Ash," a familiar voice says, sending a chill down Ashton's spine. "Hello, Mike."

The red haired boy looks up with a slightly forced grin. "Luke Hemmings. It's been a few years. How have you been?"

"Pretty good actually. Got a few gigs around Sydney and started to earn a living."

"Sounds like it'd be a good lifestyle."

"Depends what you're comparing it to."

Ashton snorts. "Running a club."

Michael chuckles. "I guess that'll work, Ash."

Luke raises his eyebrow. "The two mysterious males who used to come here a lot own the club now? Nice job."

Ashton shrugs. "It took us two and a half years."

"Still, I didn't think you'd stick around in this city for much longer."

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it."

"What?"

"You knew we wouldn't leave Sydney," Michael sighs, having a drink. "You knew we'd all meet again."

Ashton nods in agreement. "You just want to know who we really are, so that's why you never left - you knew we wouldn't leave."

Luke tilts his head to the side. "So, you still remember."

"Of course we do. We never forget a promise, Hemmings."

The blond is taken aback at the tones of the two males in front of him, but he can't help being drawn in by their alluring eyes and personality. He pulls a chair over and sits in front of them, crossing his arms over his chest and taking in their appearances. He can't help the desire that washes over him - they're wearing exactly the same thing as the day he first met them in this club almost four years ago. It's making his mind race with memories of that night.

"Are you just going to stare at us, Hemmings?" Ashton snaps, raising an eyebrow.

Luke smirks. "Maybe I will. You're pure sex appeal in those outfits, and you both know it."

"While that may be true, we have other matters at hand."

"What exactly is that?"

Michael smirks as Ashton stands and walks over to the blond, straddling the taller male with ease. Luke clenches his jaw and stares up into Ashton's hazel eyes with his own smoking blue ones.

"That does depend on which matter of business you want to address first," Ashton murmurs into Luke's ear, nipping it lightly. "Do you want our names or our bodies first?"

Michael steps up behind Ashton and grips the older boy's hips. "It's almost closing time, so you better make up your mind,  _Mr Hemmings_."

Luke growls at the innocent look in both pairs of eyes trained on him, his desire for the two growing by the second. "Fuck. As much as I want your names, you're making me want your bodies more."

Ashton smiles innocently, looking at Luke through his eyelashes. "Very well, Mr Hemmings. Your wish is our command."


	8. VIII ◦ Deals Fulfilled

**The Next Morning**

For once, Ashton and Michael wake up to a third body in the bed. The former peels his eyes open and yawns, sitting up and stretching, much to the distaste of the taller blond laying beside him. A grumble leaves Luke and he rolls over, arms sneaking around Michael's waist. The red haired boy groans in annoyance and sits up himself, the blond's arms sliding from his pale body. Michael's green eyes look over to Ashton, and both boys look down at the six foot three inch tall blond laying on Ashton's bed.

"He stayed, huh?" Michael muses, untangling the sheets from his body and pulling on his discarded shirt from the previous night. "I wasn't expecting that."

Ashton nods in agreement, picking up his own shirt and tugging it on. "I was expecting him to leave in the middle of the night. Well, early morning I guess."

The blond opens his eyes and stares up at the older males with a huff. "You think so low of me. At least I stayed some of the nights before - I left at dawn to go home and get ready for school. I also left you notes. Who else can say they've done that to you?"

Michael tugs on a pair of Ashton's jeans, raising his pierced eyebrow at the taller male. "No one, because we don't take random strangers home. Ever. You were the first, and the last."

"So you fucked each other in between our fucks?"

Ashton nods, pulling on his own pair of jeans. "Who else would we fuck? We aren't the kind for one night stands."

Luke props himself up on his elbows and the sheet slides down to reveal his toned torso. "Then what are we doing here, Ash?"

"We've fucked more than enough for it to be more than a succession of random one night stands."

Michael snickers and walks out of Ashton's bedroom, the older and shorter male following right behind him, leaving their blond guest on the bed in confusion. Ashton heads to the kitchen and begins to cook breakfast, ignoring Michael's scrunched up nose at the scent of cooking bacon and eggs, his stomach feeling off after the night before. 

The red haired boy sits on a bar stool in front of Ashton and sighs. "Are you ready for this, Ash?"

The curly haired brunet shrugs, flipping the bacon. "There's only one way to find out."

"What if he leaves? Are you going to be able to cope with that?"

"Mike..."

" _I know_ , Ash. I know what you're feeling."

"And how the fuck do you know that?"

"Because I feel the same fucking way, alright?"

Luke walks into the kitchen, clad in only his jeans from the previous night, rubbing his eyes and yawning lightly. He sits beside Michael and rests his head against his arm, eyes still closed. Ashton can't help the soft smile that decorates his face, or the glisten of adoration that arises in his hazel eyes. Just from that one look, Michael knows that his feelings aren't concerning the blond that strong compared to the purity of his best friend's. He knows that he never really has had the chance to make Luke his own; that Ashton was always going to be the one.

A sad smile crosses the red head's face, but, underneath it all, he is happy for his best friend since childhood. Ashton immediately notices the look and shoots his best friend a worried look, only to receive an assuring smile in response. Luke looks up at the moment Ashton's face falls into a grin, and Michael's mirrors his friends, with a sting of pain resonating behind the masks they put up. In that moment, Luke can't help but feel the desire to make both boys his and keep them away from the utter fucking assholes that would destroy them.

"So," Luke says, drawing the two older boys from their moment, their eyes training on the blue eyed boy. "We have a deal to fulfill."


	9. IX ◦ Reminiscing

Ashton nods in agreement, pulling out three plates and serving up the bacon and eggs. "That we do, Hemmings."

Michael hums his agreement and picks at his bacon. "Yeah."

"Just let me get a seat." Ashton pulls one around the island and sits. "There we go."

The blond looks between the two. "Well, let's start with you, red. Who are you really?"

Michael twitches uncomfortably under Luke's gaze and stares at the unappetising food on his plate. "Well, to begin with, all of us went to school together. If that helps, I have no idea, but it's something to start with."

"Mhmm."

"We're all the same age, so we were around each other a lot because of shared classes and all. We didn't really talk or associate much back in school because Ash and I were labelled as the "freaks." so, uh, I guess that-"

Ashton lays his hand on Michael's ones that are shredding his bacon to pieces. "Mike, you're rambling. Are you alright? Do you want me to go first?"

Michael shakes his head. "No. It's fine.  _I'm_  fine."

"Alright."

"My name is Michael Clifford."

Luke sucks in a sharp breath at the name, memories all the way from the beginning of high school bombarding him - the strange boy that dyed his hair a different colour every month or two, and had an eyebrow piercing by year eleven. He always seemed a bit eccentric and out there, and that's why Luke didn't attempt to be friends with him - Luke felt like he wouldn't exactly fit in with Michael and his friends.

"I remember you," Luke says quietly, stabbing a piece of bacon. "You were so eccentric and out there, and that's why I was hesitant to get to know you. I felt like I wouldn't have clicked with you."

Michael snorts in amusement, chewing his bacon. "Well, I haven't changed since high school, and we're "clicking" right now. Not to mention, we did "click" back in high school - you just didn't realise that it was me."

"Yeah, I guess so." The blond looks over at the curly brunet. "And that means you're-"

"Ashton Irwin," the hazel eyed boy announces, grinning at the younger, taller blond. "The one and only grade a freak."

The red haired boy bursts out laughing. "If you're the only grade a freak, then what the hell am I?"

"Well, I guess you can be a grade a freak too, if you want."

Luke smiles at the interaction, his mind fluttering back through high school. 

Ashton was always getting in trouble for doing the most stupid of things, and Luke, somehow, ended up being pulled into a few of those incidents. The blond clicked with Ashton from the day they met, but they fell apart at the beginning of year nine - the year Ashton fully embraced who he was and started hanging out with Michael more than he did before. Luke remembers the way he used to watch Ashton with a strange fascination, being drawn into the insanity that comprised the brunet's mind.

"I can't believe that I didn't recognise either of you," Luke exclaims, drawing the bickering boys' attention. "Ash, we were friends since year seven, and then we just grew distant in year nine, but that shouldn't have prevented me from recognising you. Mike, I remember you dyeing your hair every month or so, and I can't believe that completely slipped my mind when I saw you that first night in the club."

Ashton grins, dumping his plate in the sink, quickly putting Michael's in there as well. "Well, at least you remember us now,  _Lukey_."

Luke flushes.

Michael snickers at the expression on the blond's face. "'Lukey'? I like it. I'm gonna use that more often."

Ashton leans across the island, lips hovering near Luke's ear. "You know what  _I_  remember, Luke?"

Luke swallows. "No."

"I remember  _everything_."

At those words, Luke goes rigid.

"Ash," Michael says, worried green eyes flickering between the two ex-friends. "Don't do this now. Please."

Ashton pulls back, staring at the younger blond with emotionless eyes.

Luke stares at Ashton with panicked eyes. "Ash..."

"No, Luke. Just no."


	10. X ◦ Twofold Misery

**One Week Later**

Ashton and Michael haven't seen Luke in their club for the past week, and the brunet is becoming anxious. He didn't mean to scare Luke off with admitting that he remembered everything from their almost three years of friendship. He doesn't blame Luke for what he did all those years ago, but Ashton still hasn't healed from what Luke did. After everything they had been through in those few years, the one thing that hurt the most was being excluded, intentionally or not.

And that's not even the worst part of what happened.

Michael sighs, turning to his best friend. "Will you just fucking call him or something? You're starting to freak me out."

Ashton jerks, looking over at the now pink haired boy. "What?"

"Ash, you're scaring me."

"What are you on about?"

"You're literally a twitching mess and can't focus on anything. Fuck, Ash, you almost hacked off your own fucking finger the other day. Not to mention, you sliced your damn foot open on the broken tile in the bathroom."

"You could have done that."

"Not when it was originally covered in black electrical tape - the tape that you picked off the other day."

Ashton sighs, looking back down at the bills on their recently purchased second-hand table. They easily have enough to pay off their bills, but the curly haired male is having trouble focusing on the numbers swirling around on the page in front of him. He groans and drops his head onto the table, ignoring the sharp shoot of pain that spikes in his head. Michael sighs and sits down beside his distraught best friend.

"Ash, you have to be the one to take the first step," the pink haired boy murmurs. "Come on, mate. You have to do this."

Ashton shakes his head. "I can't... Mike, I  _can't._ "

"Fine. I'll do it, but you have to fucking talk to him."

"Michael."

Before Ashton can stop his best friend, he picks up Ashton's phone and dials Luke's number. The call is put on speaker as the dial tone fills Ashton's ears and makes his head spin. He grits his teeth as the tone ends abruptly, not wanting to say anything to the blond on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Luke's deep voice filters through the phone. "Ashton? Mike?"

Michael clears his throat. "Hey, Luke. We're here. Ash is a bit off lately."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Silence. Ashton doesn't make a move to speak, and neither does Michael or Luke. Eventually, the pink haired boy groans in annoyance and walks out of the room, leaving his curly haired best friend alone with his phone - and the blond that he is hopelessly in love with; the blond they're  _both_ in love with.

"Ash..?" Luke's voice cracks and he clears his throat to cover it up. "Ash, please talk to me, baby."

Ashton swallows and drops his head forward again, hair shrouding his face. "I..."

"It's alright. I promise. It's just me."

"I'm sorry..."

"There's no need for you to apologise. Alright?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. I fucked this up so bad."

"Ashy, no. Stop it. You didn't."

"Luke..."

"I  _deserve_ what you did, because  _I_  fucked us up so bad."

Ashton shakes his head, sniffling. "Lukey..."

Luke closes his eyes and sighs, wishing he was with Ashton. "Ash, listen to me. I'll be there tonight, and then we can talk about this."

"You don't have to."

" _We_  do though; we  _all_ do."


	11. XI ◦ Try Me, Bitch

**That Night**

Ashton fiddles with his  _Rolling Stones_  band tank and picks at his black fingernails, anxiety pooling in his gut and his muscles twitching beneath his skin. Beside him, Michael rolls his eyes and shifts in his seat, his slightly large pink long sleeved shirt sliding down to reveal one of his collarbones. It compliments his baby pink hair, and Ashton thinks it makes his best friend look like he has cotton candy for hair. The younger boy had rolled his eyes when Ashton told him that, but smiled nonetheless.

There's only an hour left before they have to shut the club for the night, and the man of the night is nowhere to be seen. Neither of the boys waiting for him know if the blond is actually going to show up, and Ashton is doubting Luke showing up more than his pink haired friend. Michael sighs and looks over at his friend, taking a drink from his beer. Despite the front he is putting up, he is also doubting Luke's arrival.

All hope for the blond to show up flies out the window as final call rolls around. Everyone stumbles out of the club and Calum bids them farewell, earning drained smiles from his bosses. The door swings shut behind him and the two are enveloped in silence. Emptiness fills Ashton and he begins to feel numb, Michael instantly noticing the regression of his best friend. Not five minutes later, the door to the club swings open and the blond in question strides over to them.

"Ash, I am so sorry," Luke apologises, sitting down and gripping Ashton's lithe hands in his own. "I had some things I needed to do, and they took longer than I thought they would."

Michael scoffs, finishing his third or fourth beer and almost slamming the bottle on the table. "You're sorry? How rich. Ashton has been a mess all fucking day, and we began to doubt you would even show your face tonight, Hemmings."

"I keep my word,  _Michael_ , so shut the fuck up."

Ashton glares up at Luke through tear-filled hazel eyes. "Don't speak to him that way."

The blond cards his fingers through his messy hair. "Fuck. I'm sorry. It's been a stressful day. One of my friends got into an accident - a fucking horrific one - and now she doesn't have any memories of the past decade. It's not an excuse, it's an explanation."

"Annie?"

"Yeah. Annie."

Michael leans forward, green eyes dark and unreadable. "Your ex-girlfriend Annie? You've  _got_ to be fucking kidding me, Hemmings."

Ashton closes his eyes and a tear streaks down his face as Luke becomes filled with rage. This isn't how he wanted this to go, but, as usual, nothing goes the brunet's way. There's always something that disrupts the life he wants to be living, and, this time, it's the fighting between his best friend and the blond boy he is beginning to believe he is in love with. Shaking his head as he listens to them argue, ashton opens his eyes and grips both their hands, quickly silencing the two twenty-year-old males.

Luke's blue eyes are dark with pain and anger, as are Michael's green eyes, and Ashton knows that it is all his fault. He is the one they're fighting about, and he is the one that started this whole mess when he was only fourteen years old. All this pain and misery is something that has stemmed from his inability to stick with feeling one gender instead of a mixture of the two. It's tearing his life apart, and shattering the fragile bonds he has with both Michael and Luke.

"Stop," Ashton whispers brokenly, squeezing their hands tighter. "Just stop. This is all because of me, and I can't let you two keep doing this."

Luke shakes his head vehemently. "Ash, no. None of this is your fault."

"If it wasn't for me, Michael and I never would have came here in the first place - and all of what has occurred between the three of us would never have existed! We're all trapped in this cycle now, and it's all because of me. We're all fighting what we feel, and there's no going back."

Michael closes his eyes briefly, his shoulders slumping as he gives up. "Ashton is right about that last part - we are fighting what we feel. It's about time we admit it."


End file.
